Walking Blindly
by NinaJoFoster
Summary: Riley is blind, and has been since age 3. She just aged out of the blind school she was attending. On her way home she fell over Maya who attends JOAHS, where Riley will attend the next day. They become friends and Riley tries to figure out this life thing with the daily trouble of being blind. Rated T for safety.


**Hey out there in GMW land, I am new to writing for this fandom but I do have five stories on Foster fandom. If you read those please be patient I have writers block and I don't know how to progress the story yet. But here is a GMW story I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own Disney's Girl Meets World, if I did that would be awesome.**

 **I assume if you read the summary then you know what this is about. But, if you didn't then here it is.** \- Riley is blind, and has been since age 3. She just aged out of the blind school she was attending. On her way home she fell over Maya who attends JOAHS, where Riley will attend the next day. They become friends and Riley tries to figure out this life thing with the daily trouble of being blind. (Riley is 16, Maya is 16.5, Lucas is 17, Farkle is 16, Zay is 16.5, and Josh is 19.) Ships are Rucas, Joshaya, Smarkle, and Zanessa.

 **All in Riley's POV. On with the story.**

I just got off the train and start home. Today was my last day at my school for the blind. (Oh, did I fail to mention I'm blind, oops, yep I'm blind.) Well technically yesterday was my final day since my class and I graduated after aging out of the school, but the school staff threw the entire class a farewell party. Tomorrow I will be attending high school at John Quincy Adams High School, or JQAHS for short.

The only problem with being blind in New York is that I can't use my white cane to help me avoid objects in my path, so I don't trip, because there is too much noise. So instead I listen to other peoples conversations to judge distance. Like that women who is scolding her child for talking to a stranger on the subway, is ten feet away. Also strangers help me get around the streets so I don't walk into traffic. Unfortunately, I was cursed with natural clumsiness so I often find myself associating my face with concrete or asphalt.

"Ahh!" I scream as my body suddenly lurches forward. "Ow!" I say grumbly after landing on my face for the third time this week.

"Are you okay?" The voice asks me as I try and get to my feet. I recognize it as a females around my age.

I finally struggle onto my feet and start to dust myself off. "Yeah, I'm okay you'd be surprised how often that happens in a week." I laugh and she tries to apologize again but I wave it off. "It's fine." I tell her reassuringly. "My name is Riley." I say and stick out my hand for her to shake.

"Maya." She says and shakes my hand. "Again, I apologize, I bent down to tie my shoe, and the next thing I know you are here falling all over me."

"Yeah, I can be kind of clumsy." I say laughing. I feel my face to assess the damage luckily I find none but I immediately notice my sunglasses are gone. "No, no, no. Where are they? Where are my sunglasses?" I ask no one in particular. I fall, gently, to my knees to search for them.

"Here," Maya says and I feel relieved that she found them. I stand back up and hold out my hand for them. She puts them in my hand and I put them back on.

"Where are you headed?" I ask Maya.

"Oh, I was going to Topanga's, it's this awesome place my friends and I hang out, you should come sometime." She tells me and we start to walk together.

I start nodding, "Yeah I know what that is my mother is Topanga." I say.

"Really?" She asks, "My mom works there."

"You're mother is Katy Hart?" I ask shocked.

"OMG! How have we never met?" She asks amazed/

"I usually only go when my mother is there and then I hang out in the back." I answer.

"Oh, so where are you going?" she says curiously.

"Home, my parents say they have a surprise and can't wait to give it to me." I say still trying to figure out what it could be.

"So, I know your mom, do I know your dad too?" She asks.

"Depends, do you attend JQAHS, if so he is a history teacher there for sophomores." I say.

"No, way, is your father Cory Matthews.?" She asks bewildered. "I was joking." She exclaims shocked. "So if your dad is a teacher there why haven't I seen you around?"

"Oh, I start there tomorrow, I just aged out of the blind school I was attending." I inform her.

"That explains why you didn't see me tying my shoe earlier." She says.

"Do you want to help me back to my apartment, so I don't trip over anything else?" I ask.

"Sure. lead the way." Maya says.

We make it back to my place without incident, unless you count me almost walking into traffic twice, an incident.

"How have you lived this long without me in your life?" Maya asks me laughing.

"No clue, but sometimes a random stranger will take pity on me and stops me from accidently killing myself. I say as I swing the door open. "Do you want to head to my room?" I ask Maya, who doesn't answer. "Maya?" I ask again.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, lets go check out your room." We make it to my room and I open the door. "So this is it."

"Nice, I like the bay window." She says.

I sit down and I am attacked by an animal. "Ahh!" I almost scream. "Maya, help!"

"Wait, you don't have a dog?" Maya asks.

"No!"

"Well it was on your bed when we came in." Maya informs me.

"Surprise, honey!" My family shouts as they enter my room.

"Wait," I start, "No, is this Peaches?" I ask excitedly.

"Yep," Dad says, "This is your seeing eye dog, Riles. And I already approved him at the school so you can take him tomorrow."

I can't believe she's finally here. "She wasn't supposed to be here for another month?" I state as a question.

"Mommy said that the trainer called and said she was ready a few days ago and that we could get her now!" My 5 year old brother tells me in a rush.

"Yay, that just means more time to bond." I say and the remember Maya. "Oh, family, this is Maya, but you all know her except for Auggie."

"Hello, Maya," my mom says.

"Afternoon, Ms. Hart." Dad says.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," Maya says.

"Would you care to join us for dinner?" Mom asks.

"Sure let me text my mom." Maya say.

An hour later we have dinner and Maya eats with us. Peaches sits beside me and eats her dog food. After dinner Maya and I go to my room and talk about school and her friends she is going to introduce me to. About thirty minutes later Maya's mom texts her and says she needs to come home. Maya says bye before leaving through my window.

I am so excited for my first day at JQAHS, what could go wrong.

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters please let me know. You can leave a review or PM me I am open to either. Buh-Bye!**


End file.
